something about the sunshine
by Juppie
Summary: este es un fic que hice en otro y decidí trasladarlo aquí, bueno es mi primer fic, comenten y no sean malos ok? espero que les guste


Something about the sunshine

Quién es Drew Larousse? Es solo un chico tonto, bobo, egocéntrico, presumido, pero no es del todo malo también es bueno, atento, lindo, atractivo… un minuto dije ¿¡que es lindo y atractivo! Ah! ¡Creo que estoy mal de la cabeza! Tranquila, tranquila ya pasó.

Bueno todo comienza en jotho después de un concurso el cual ambos ganamos exitosamente después de las felicitaciones de los jueces salí afuera para poder tomar aire fresco y mirar las estrellas y quizás sentarme en un banco para que me sea más cómodo verlo todo.

- No puedo creer que gané pero lo hice esto demuestra que soy una coordinadora completa. – me dije a mí misma mientras miraba muy contenta mi listón.

- Si yo tampoco puedo creer que hayas ganado – dice una voz algo conocida.- Ah? ah hola drew y si gané y no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo – dije al voltearme y darme cuenta que era drew. Wake up to the blue sky,

Grab your shades and let's go for a ride.  
Breakfast by the ocean,  
we'll do lunch at sunset and vine.

Everyday's a dream in California,  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way!

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of these world for the first time baby  
Oooh! Is alright  
there's something about the sunshine  
there's something about the sunshine

- Si ya sé – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí también viniste a ver las estrellas? – pregunté algo curiosa y sorprendida a la vez por verlo aquí.

- No vine a decirte algo – me dice algo nervioso lo cual es muy raro en él.

- ¿Y qué es? – volviendo a preguntar.

- May quiero decirte que yo te am… que tú me… - dice muy nervioso cuando escucho que alguien me llama.

- May! May! ¿Dónde estás? – gritan los chicos al parecer buscándome.

- Son los chicos, lo siento drew tengo que irme tal vez me lo dices otro día – le digo apurada mientras me voy para alcanzar a los chicos.

- Ok, may me preguntó cuándo podré decirte lo que siento por ti. – dice mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Oye may dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando toda la tarde – me dice ash muy preocupado y a la vez enojado.

- Lo siento es que quise coger algo de aire fresco y sentarme – dije muy avergonzada.

Después fuimos a un centro pokémon para pedir una habitación en donde dormir y brock como siempre acosando a la pobre enfermera joy.

A la mañana siguiente me fui a pasear mientras veo unas cuentas tiendas de ropa y en eso me choco con alguien.

- Oh disculpe es que no andaba prestando atención al camino – me disculpo muy avergonzada.

- No soy yo quien debe disculparse andaba distraído – dijo una voz muy familiar.

- ¿Drew? Vaya que sorpresa verte aquí- dije muy sorprendida.

- Bueno decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire – dijo.

- Ah oye ya que estas aquí ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? vi algunas tiendas y pensaba en ir a comprar – dije

- Bueno ya que no tengo nada más que hacer esta bien – dijo

- ¡Ok vamos! – dije muy contenta corriendo a las tiendas mientras drew trataba de alcanzarme.

In Hollywood we're rocking

'- In Malibu we hang out and chill-

Is all about the shopping'-

From Melrose to Beverly Hills-

- Everywhere is a scene and now we're in it-

I don't wanna paint this town alone,

- When I see you smile I always feel at home!-

- There's something about the sunshine, baby!-

I'm seeing you in a whole new light-

LA's a breeze with the palm trees sway in'

Oooh! is Alright

Me encuentro aquí probando y comprándome ropa mientras drew se encarga de cargar las bolsas y decirme si la ropa me queda bien si o no.

Now that you're here! (Now that you're here!)

It's suddenly clear (It's suddenly clear)

The sun's coming' thought!

I never knew! Whatever I do, is better with you! (It's better with you)

- ¿Oye drew qué opinas de esta ropa? Digo es bonita pero demasiado elegante para mi gusto, ¿tú qué opinas? – le pregunto y luego no escucho ninguna respuesta. - Ah ¿drew? – vuelvo y pregunto y veo que drew está dormido.

- ¿Drew? ¡Drew! – grito haciendo que se despierte.

- Ah! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Cuándo, dónde! – grita alarmado.

- Te quedaste dormido – le dije molesta.

- Perdón pero es que me aburrí de estar viendo todo el tiempo cambiarte de ropa y ponerte una tras otra tras otra. – dice aún soñoliento. - Bueno entonces vámonos antes de que te vuelvas a quedar dormido. – dije aguantando la risa.

- Oh si ríete, ríete con gusto – dijo molesto. Luego de haber pagado me despedí de drew y me fui a donde los chicos. - Oye may, ¿dónde estabas? Nos preocupaste. – Dice Max muy molesto.- Perdón es que me fui de compras con Drew – dije.

There's something about the sunshine baby (There's something about it!)

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (Whole new light)

Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah!)

Oooh! Is alright (it's alright!)

There's something about the sunshine baby (There's something about it!)

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (A whole new light)

Out of this world for the first time baby (ooh!)

There's something about the sunshine baby (There's something about it!)

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (Whole new light)

Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah!)

Oooh! Is Al right (it's Albright!

- Espera, ¿me engañan mis oídos? ¿Acaso dijiste que fuiste de compras con Drew? – dijo ash sorprendido. - Ah ¿sí? – dije confundida.

- Wow mi hermana y drew quien lo diría – dijo Max mientras me miraba de forma pícara logrando que me sonrojara.

- Solo fuimos de compras y ya, nada más- dije apenada.

- Bueno está bien, Te creo- dijo aún no convencido.

There's something about the sunshine, baby! (Something about it!)

I'm seeing you in a whole new light (New light!)

LA's a breeze with the palm trees sway in 'Oooh!

Is Albright (it's Albright!)

Al día siguiente en otro concurso que hubo en jotho gané otra vez y él también ya en la noche en la fiesta de felicitación a los ganadores del concurso él llega y se me acerca y me dice que vaya con él al jardín y acepte ir. - ¿para qué querías que viniera Drew? – Le pregunto confundida - Para decirte algo – me dice acercándose a mí.

- Y ¿qué es?- le digo muy nerviosa al notar que se me acercaba demasiado.

- Solo quería decirte que yo te amo – me dijo para luego besarme. Me quedé en shock estaba muy sorprendida y confundida pero luego me dejé llevar mientras lo abrazaba en el cuello y él me tomaba de la cintura fue un beso dulce y apasionado pero después nos estábamos quedando sin aire y nos separamos. - Te amo may – me dijo mientras me sonreía. - Yo también drew – le respondo para luego abrazarlo y el corresponde el abrazo.

- May ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunta nervioso y sonrojado.

- Claro que sí – le digo muy feliz y lo beso otra vez y el corresponde el beso.


End file.
